sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Into The Nexu Den
Beggar's Cove Cantina The Beggar's Cove Cantina seems to get along quite fine without its owner, since there's usually a crewmate of the Privateer on hand to serve and to collect credits in return for the potent spirits that are deled out in large quantities to the rowdy crowd. As per usual, there's one or two fights, but the furniture will be paid for, and the blood washed from the floor. Juran stalks back into the Beggar's Cove Cantina to a mass of cheers from his crew, as this means that usually more drinks will be handed out for cheaper. A grin and a wave is given out. "'ALLO LADS! ONE ROUND ON ME!" He cries out, before he thumps an armored fist onto the bartop. Following behind is the form of Liza, the girl..because that's how she's feeling right now, like a little girl following her big brother somewhere she shouldn't be...looking around worriedly as she sees just what kinds of people are here. "Juran.." she hisses out in a whisper to him. "Are you sure I should..I should be here?" A bit of a yelp sounds from her, just then, as a burly man bumps into her and sneers at her, causing the Sarian to scurry after her protector. "Sithspit!" Juran turns his head to look towards Liza, he is grinning from ear to ear. To him, this is home, this is normal, all the Imperial structure and pomp is just alien to him. He gives her a thumbs up, looking over towards the burly man. He grunts at him and waves the man off. "Bugger 'aff 'fore I 'av ya thrown out." The man then leans over the bartop, reaching down and around, yanking out a large rounded bottle. He hauls it up and sets the see-through bottle onto the bartop. The liquid inside is black and somewhat viscous, and the label is simply 'Juran'. "Y'll be fine, don't be such a bloody sissy." He mutters to the woman, chuckling. "'least they ain't started whistlin' and askin' forra dance yet. Yea?" Liza grits her teeth and gives Juran a swift kick to the back of his left leg which may or may not result in much of anything, depending on how well armored his leg is. "Shut up. I am not a sissy. But I am not going to lie and say I am not a bit scared by being here." Hissing again, she eyes the bottle, the time spent doing so is time spent calming down, her nerves eventually dissipating enough to allow her to relax and not look like quite as much of a target as she did when she first walked in. "Alright. So what are we going to do while I am on leave? And if getting shot is one of the options, I am on a frecking shuttle back to Coruscant, got it?" An amused chuckle escapes from the pirate at the kick on his leg. Juran lifts up the bottle, taking a hold of the lid as he twists and pulls the lid off. He sets down the lid and sniffs the bottle. Letting the mixed smell of Caff and liquor float up into the air. He grabs two mugs from behind the bar, slamming them down. He pours one mug full, then the other. "'ere, ahm' sure you'll love 'is. Ah? Nah. I don't like gettin' shot. Couple drinks, take ya forra tour, show you the pleasure palace, get ya into one of the fancy Corellian restaurants, all that stuff." He smiles at the woman. "yer w'me, so as long as ya stay round me 'ere you'll be off no bad. Yea?" He swirls his mug around for a moment and takes a gulp of the liquid, letting out a slow hard breath. "Aaaahh.." "That's a lot you got planned there, Juran. I've only got a couple days, you know? And the Marshal can recall me at any time..or anyone who is higher ranking, I guess. So.." The smell of the drink wafts into Liza's nose and it causes tears to well up in her eyes as the fumes from the strong alcohol burns them, making her sputter slightly as they do so. "Damn, Juran. What is that stuff?" She eyes the mug that's meant for her and, tentatively, she drinks from it. Being new to drinking, she winds up taking more of a gulp than she should have and a rough fit of coughing sets in, leaving Liza gasping for air as the booze burns its way into her belly. "S'lum! And Caff! It'll keep ya awake!" Juran grins at the woman as she gasps and coughs. "Dun worry, ah got no plans on sleepin' ferra couple days. Tho' ya' might nod off inntha pleasure palace.." He trails off, giving the woman a wink. He waves his left hand, letting it roll on its axis a few times. He takes another gulp of the dark viscious liquid, letting it pour down into his gullet. He cringes, holding a hand in front of his mouth as he almost starts coughing and hacking. He sets his mug down and takes a few breaths to calm himself. "So, y'mean w'better get started?" Liza coughs a little more before drawing in a deep breath of air, her eyes watering like nothing else, now, making her look like she might cry. A large alien of some type Liza's not familiar with laughs and pounds her on the back, the male accidentally knocking the wind out of her as he apparently doesn't know how to keep his strength in check. Glaring at him, Liza struggles to breathe and when she does it's clear she's trying to keep from coughing again. "I guess. But you do know that if you get me into trouble that Krieg will have you skinned, right?" That's a pretty bold threat and one that probably is meaningless as Krieg would probably not do anything but throw her in a detention cell, but it is always good to let some form of threat hang in hopes that Juran will take it to heart and be that much more protective of her. "So..alright. Yes. I suppose we should get started now." She eyes the cantina warily before adding, "...whenever you're ready, of course." "How about this...pleasure palace of yours." Liza snorts at herself as she looks at her glass and takes another sip of the caff-laced alcohol, this time being very careful of how much she downs of the lum at once. No sense in making herself look like an even bigger bantha's ass. "I am sorry if I am being..skittish. I am just not used to being in places like this." Not surprising, considering how protective her father was of her when she was a girl and still is. Hell, he'd have a coronary if he knew his daughter and only child was hanging out here. Juran snorts. He looks at the woman for a good few moments, raising his eyebrows. "Iffin' yer sure!" He gives her a thumbs up, "I'mma go change, en'." He murmurs, before walking around behind the bar. There's something behind there.. And he ducks out of the way, apparently vanishing out of the entire cove. Liza is just sitting there, looking nervous as he left her alone. "Bastard...he..he left me alone!" Grumbling, she drinks the last of what is in her mug, a healthy dose which, again, gets her to cough and sputter although not as much as before. Juran comes out a good few minutes later, grumbling to himself as he tugs on the sleeves on his purple long-sleeved shirt. He calmly twists the cufflinks until they're proper, he shrugs his frock coat from his shoulder, gripping it in his right hand. He flicks it out twice, then swings it over and slides one arm in, then the other. He runs his fingertips along the inside, causing it to slowly sprawl out just above his knees. He taps one boot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don'tcha drink too much of that stuff.. Y'aint me." Liza startles at the sound of the foot tapping and the mug clatters to the bar, the heavy drinking vessel only having an inch or so to go as she was holding it right over it. "Oh..don't worry. I don't like drinking." Liza watches Juran curiously before nodding, the young pilot looking over his choice in attire. "You clean up well enough." "If I'm goin' out with a lovely woman, am' not going to wear me rags." Juran states firmly in response. He smirks at her, "Y'don't like drinkin', yet you had a good mouthful of that stuff. Give it a lil while to rush through your bloodstream." He looks amused, the man reaches into the pocket of his knee-length frock coat. He draws out a small tube, and flicks it open. A deep sniff is taken from each nostril, before he then offers it to her. "One sniff under each nostril.." He then warns her, "No takin' too much of this stuff. It’s a good enough dose to make the night go swimmingly, but y'won't get addicted. I don't take rubbish, so it don't clog up yer system." Against Liza's better judgment, she takes a tiny little bit and sniffs it up each nostril, pausing to rub at her nose after each time she does it. "What is it?" Now she chooses to ask instead of asking before she did that. It burns but she manages not to sneeze or cry but it's fairly easy to see that she's not feeling too good at the moment. Juran takes the tube. He shuts it over, looking at her. He tilts his head, letting out a faint chuckle as he shoves the tube back into his pocket. "Ah, y'll find out soon 'nuff! Ah'll tell ya 'fore ya go, though." He simply smiles at her, then comes to stand beside her, offering his arm out to her. "Well, Liza, m'dear. Shall w'get goin'? Ahm' sure you'll love the sights n' sounds of this.. loverhly moon." The fight's lost and a few sneezes are let loose, one after the other in rapid succession, the fit of which lasts at least a minute or so before it's gotten under control. The sneezing only serves to make Liza light-headed, thanks to the drink she just had and she has to grab for Juran's arm to steady herself upon. "I'm going to wind up regretting this.." Whether 'this' is the drink and whatever she just snorted or if 'this' pertains to having joined Juran on Nar Shaddaa is left up to anyone's guess but it's obviously one or the other...and perhaps is even both. "Alright, you old mynock. Let's get the frell out of here." Giving out a loud laugh in response to the woman, Juran simply grins to her. He lifts up a hand, patting her hand as he keeps her supported with his arm. He motions over towards one of his crewmates, thumbing at the bar as the man, complaining a bit, gets up and wanders behind the bar to take over. Juran had just arrived..! And now he was leaving! He winks at the woman on his arm, and simply drags her out of the bar. Outside the Pleasure Palace Leading, or more to the point.. Dragging, the poor woman through the throng of the varied life on the City-Moon, Juran takes Liza down a few levels to the Concourse of Nar-Shaddaa, where massive holo-signs flash and throb their messages to the masses below. Juran lifts up a hand, sweeping it around himself. "Take in' t'sights and smells! There ain't nothin' like yer big first time on the Concourse!" The man himself takes in a deep breath, the spice and the alcohol rushing through his system helping him to properly.. admire the other scents and smells of the area, Swoops screaming through the air as they narrowly avoid landspeeders. The pirate points up towards one rather fancy Swoop that comes screaming past. "A' built 'at one. Gave it a turbo-boosted engine!" He laughs, then motions over in the direction of the large Pleasure Palace, "We're gettin' close. how'dya feel?" "I don't..I don't know. I feel funny.." Liza answers while looking at the building that was pointed out to her. "What was that stuff?" She frowns a bit as she looks at the pirate, starting to get the feeling that her hunch about him was spot on. Still, she is here and is essentially his charge, something Liza questions herself about. "What is that place for?" With a laugh, "Spice. S'recreational. Wuzzizplace fer?.. hooboy." The man shakes his head, he plants one hand on his hip, staring at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "Whaddya THINK a Pleasure Palace is for?!" He rolls his eyes, then laughs again. He turns his head away, cringing and almost dropping down onto his knee's as he starts coughing and hacking again. He takes a few deep breaths, then slowly begins to push himself up onto his feet. "Greghtn.." Liza graps for his shoulder as he starts to cough like that, Liza going back to worrying about him like she did when they first met. "You sure you're up for this, old man?" The grip on his shoulder tightens a second before she lets it go entirely, letting Juran gain his feet on his own. "I don't know what a place like this is for. I never saw one on Corellia, at least." She rolls her eyes. "Let's get you to a place to sit down." Juran lets out a grunt. "S'nothin'. Ignore it." He takes a few breaths, his chest rising a bit then falling. He grunts. "We can 'av a sit-down inside of the Palace, aye." He smiles at her. "Sorry, y'aren't gettin' out of this. I managed to wring ya out from the Empire ferra few days, and your gonna get ta see the side you'll ever get to see otherwise." He winks, and offers her his arm again. "Please?" Liza worries at her lower lip a moment before nodding and taking his arm with hers, linking the limbs together as they prepare to go in. "I do not know why this means so much to you. As far as you know, I'm just some unfortunate pilot who.." She blinks, finding it hard to think suddenly, her head awash with a strange warmth. "Damn you. I should hate you. Let's just go in so I can get a glass of water and sober up. We can talk in there." Pleasure Palace Juran casually tugs the woman into the Pleasure Palace, and then takes aslow breath. He lets out a small chuckle, his feet idly stroking over the luxurious ground. He lifts up a hand and motions it slowly around himself. "Methinks that water is one of the luxuries that is lackin' in here, my dear.. Relax! 'av a good time.." He murmurs, grinning as he nudges her. "Ahm' sure we can find somethin' ya like in here.." Looking about, Liza can't help but to squeak as she sees just what this place is. "Damn you, Juran.." Liza would run out of the place right now but it seems she's frozen in place thanks to the shock that has taken hold. "They're going to -kill me- if they find out I was here." Sighing, she gives the pirate beside her a very cool glance sidewards, her expression a bit mixed between confusion as to what his intentions are and anger over being brought to a place like the 'pleasure palace'. "Okay. Let's do..er..what is it you had in mind?" She narrows a level glance at him as she whispers, "If you get me into trouble..." Juran laughs. "What 'appens on Nar, stays on Nar, m'dear!" He cries out, he unhooks his arm from her arm, and swings it around her shoulders. He gives her a firm squeeze as he then swings his arm around. "Trouble? Ach! This is Nar Shaddaa! Everythin' is trouble! Promise I won't getcha shot, tho'. Hm hm! Well. Since yer me guest, ahn' I gotta 'av ya looked after.. Ah' think ah'll dump ya with a buncha guys in the bathhouse to look after ya. Oils, massages, feed ya stuff... Then throw ya back into the Empire's hands and make ya wish ya had more." He laughs. That gets a brow raised in Juran's direction as he tells her of his plans and she finds herself a bit taken aback. Did Liza misjudge Juran and his intentions? "So, in other words, you're going to spoil me and then take me back?" She gets a silly little grin on her face as she pictures ordering the ISB director to give her a massage. "Alright. I'm game for it." Juran smirks. He nods. "Aye. Why not? Ah'm the one 'at suggested ya go out on this bloody trip w'me." He looks down towards he side for a moment. "Anyways, how's yer side healin'?" He idly pats her on the shoulder and unwraps his arm around her. He claps his hands together and motions over towards one of the coordinators, who comes promptly over. "Full treatment ferra lady 'ere." He gives a thumbjerk towards Liza, then motions towards the Bathhouse. "I'll be payin' for it, stick it on my tab." The man frowns, yes.. Tabs, tabs mean that it has to be paid back. But not at this present moment! "Y'know my credits good, my good man! Now, c'mon. C'mon." Upon Juran's orders, several attendants whisk the surprised Liza away, the woman being careful of her side, suddenly, almost as if suddenly remembering she had been injured a few days ago. It takes her a moment but she eventually relaxes as they take her from where she was just standing with the pirate only to disappear into another room, its door closed behind them once they have gone elsewhere. Several hours than pass where the pilot's thoroughly spoiled, her every need attended to, the Sarian massaged, bathed, oiled and doted on. When she finally emerges she's looking very relaxed..more relaxed than she has been in months. Juran's smiled at and she hugs him, her cheeks flushed as she does so. "That was lovely. Thank you." Juran gives a grunt as he's hugged. "Awrite, awrite, y'll ruin my reputation." He murmurs at her, but he laughs anyway. "A' saidah look after ya. Didn't I?" He pats her on the shoulder, and takes a step back from the hug, hands planted on his hips. Apparently he's kept himself busy while she was being doted on, there is table with a few glasses that ONCE contained corellian twisters, and a old holovid movie running, an adventure movie. He nods his head towards her, and moves his hands from his hips and crossing them over his chest. "Told ya y'wouldn't wanna leave, didn't a'?" Liza hmmms and smiles. "I'll leave. I got my job to do, after all. But I do think I'd like to come back at some point." Liza's smile fades slightly as she sees all the glasses but she shrugs it off, not being the kind to preach to anyone. Juran's a big boy, after all. "Alright. Now that you've thoroughly spoiled me, now where to?" She is not sure what else the Pleasure Palace...or the rest of Nar Shaddaa...has to offer 'tourists' and Liza's obviously relying on Juran to play tour guide for her. Juran nods firmly. "Food! Ahm' starved. Sure that bit could get ya a bit peckish yourself." He smiles at Liza, giving her a faint grin as he turns, offering his arm to the woman as his other hand rests on his left hip. "C'mon, we ain't done 'ere yet, there's still a whole.. well. A dunno if its even day or night anymore! N' who cares! Haha!" "Food sounds good to me. As much as the Emperor loves to provide for his military personnel, he kind of has left a lot do be desired where food goes so.." Liza beams to Juran now, apparently getting into this whole 'letting yourself be pampered' thing. Hopefully Juran doesn't get her too used to it otherwise he's going to be spending a lot of money. Meltdown Cafe Juran doesn't take too long to walk towards the Meltdown Cafe, and he lets Liza neter first. Stepping in behind her, he takes the time to fix his coat, and now that he's standing behind her, he finally cringes and rubs his chest, taking a few breaths to try and get himself back in order. He lowers his hand and clears his throat. "This should do forra bite to eat. Hm hm. What’s yer fancy?" Liza licks her lower lip as her brow creases in thought while she looks over the menu that the establishment's owner has so kindly provided the patrons but she eventually shrugs and points something out. "That works for me." She grins over towards Juran once she does, having picked something that is just a little bit on the pricey side. Once that's done, one of the waitstaff leads them to a place to sit. "Thank you.." she says while seating herself, apparently not the type of woman who enjoys having her seat pulled out for her. Juran chuckles as he sits himself down, he flops back into his seat and relaxes a bit. Apparently the extra booze makes him a bit more sociable too. He scratches the back of his head as he orders himself something.. meaty. He doesn't seem too picky, and some more corellian twisters! He then flexes his toes inside of his boots, shrugging his shoulders towards the woman. "M' hungry, decided y'could do with a bite yoursel'." Liza smiles. "How generous of you. I am sure that everyone will be glad to know that I was treated so properly." She watches Juran for a moment before shrugging and she leans closer to him, her expression slightly somber, now. "Look, I want to talk to you. I managed to look at that nurse's datapad the other day. Sounds like you're pretty well screwed." She sighs and pats him on the arm. "I don't know why I am about to do what I am about to do, but I'd like to make you an offer." Juran's eyebrows knit together. He stares at the woman for a good few moments. "Ahm' getting what I deserve, Liza. S'drop it." He mutters softly, taking the corellian twister of his that is delivered, and he immediately downs it, letting the alcohol burn its way down to his stomach. He cringes a bit, then sets the glass down onto the table. "What're y'so interested in 'at for, eh? Bugger it, s'not worth it." Liza shrugs and then smiles at him. "I really don't know. I can not say why I want to help you, Juran. I just do.." That gets her to smile and then she reaches out and grabs for one of the glasses, drinking something that's probably not a good idea since she's got the spice and the previous drink still in her system, some. "Look. Call it an act of good will or something. But I think a man who can take a punch to the face..." even a girly punch like the ones he got from Liza, "...is worth something." Juran frowns a little bit. "I've taken a bit few more 'an a couple of punches." He grunts in response, sitting back in his seat as he stares at the woman, bringing his arms to cross over his chest. "Y'got a weird way of promotin' an act of good will, woman." He shakes his head. "Trust me, y'don't wanna bother with it." Liza giggles a bit, her eyes wide. "We'll see. Anyhow, it's on the table. You take me up on it when you want." Shrugging, she looks around as they wait for their order, still drinking from time to time, her drink slowly but surely disappearing. "You know, I should have you arrested." Now that the spice has run its way out of her system, some, Liza's finding herself feeling a bit off. "Now I know why people take as much of that crap as they do." "Y'can't 'av me arrested. Not on Nar Shaddaa.. And hon, yer a good punch, but I will blow a hole through yer head quicker than ye can draw a blaster from its holster." Juran responds, it has the faint tone of a joke to it, as he smirks. His food is placed in front of him, as well as Liza's infront of her. He cuts the food up a bit and takes a few bites, before he then sets the fork and knife down. He doesn't appear to eat much, if at all, and instead takes his new drink and sips at it. "So, y'enjoyed it." "Not by choice!" Liza's fault for doing it -before- asking what it was, but still. She was a bit blindsided. "I can't do that anymore, alright. Promise me? No more sneaking that stuff on me." Holding her head in one hand, she picks at her food some, nibbling at it a little she laughs and watches Juran curiously. "Would you really shoot me?" She watches him, curiously, wondering just what it is he'll say in reply. "I guess you could. I am a lot worse of a shot than I am a pilot so it isn't like you'd have to worry about me getting the draw on you." Juran smirks. "I won' give you anymore, you've 'ad one dose. More than 'un would be bad for yer system. It'll run through you pretty quick, so no worries." He lifts up his drink, taking a slow sip of it. "I've shot plenty o' people. I generally don't bother with it anymore." He murmurs, staring at his drink as he swirls it around in his glass. "Y'enjoyed it, though. S'the point, try b'fore you ya bitch bout' it." A hand comes up and is rubbed against her nose as Liza giggles despite the seriousness of the topic at hand. "Alright. So you could shoot me and not blink twice. I got that. Still doesn't make you bad, Juran. Tough, yes. Bad.." She shrugs as she ponders that, her eyes lowering to her plate while she forks another couple of morsels which she then eats. "Did I enjoy it...eh. The headache is not fun. I enjoyed that massage you paid for a lot more. Those.." She points to Juran using the tines of her fork. "Now those you can give me all of those you want." Juran laughs. "Doubt y'want me doing it, Liza." He lifts up his palms. He then lowers them a few moments afterwards, back onto the table as he rubs his palms onto the said table. "The headache.. Will fade after a bit, s'your mind compensatin' for the chemicals that're leavin your brain." He waves his hand a small amount, and takes another bite, he chews on it, swallows it before giving the woman a polite smile. "I'm bad. I'm a pirate. I kill, cheat, steal n' murder." Liza's mouth opens, closes and then opens again as Juran makes the comment about who she wants to give her a massage but all that manages to leave her mouth is a pathetic little squeak in protest. She clears her throat and tries again, this time with quite a bit more success. "I meant that I woudn't mind you -paying- for them." She gives him a look before she nods, the Sarian seeing that she's about to get into another discussion about philosophy and morals. At least this time it is not being done while in the middle of a dogfight. "I kill people too, Juran. So what does that make me?" Juran shrugs. "Yer a pilot for a Military. Yer doing a duty for what y'believe in. You don't murder people, you serve yer military. Me, I believe in two things.." He raises his right hand, index finger. "Stayin' alive." The second finger. "Bank account." He looks like he's abotu to raise a third finger, but that old bitter look comes over his face and he lowers his hand again, but he seems amused by her squeak. "Aye, squeak." "Don't you dare make fun of me for that squeak, damn you." Liza, a bit disgruntled for a moment, can't help but to sneer at him but she eventually calms down and takes a keen interest in her food, now, her face flushed. "This discussion's silly. I mean...we're sitting here, talking about justification for death by the reasons we do it." The girl grabs her glass and the last of her drink's drained, the glass set aside only once the pilot's certain it is fully drained. "I need another one." Looks like Liza's hellbent on self-destruction tonight. Juran smirks as she drains another glass. He lifts up his hand, flicking over towards the waiter. "I wanna jug o' Corellian Twister." He then waves the man off, who returns soon after with a large jug full of the cocktail. He finishes off his drink and pours himself another, then sets the jug down towards her. "Ah, ah'll call ya Squeak from now on iffin' I need you for somethin', with the way you're all flustered, I'm sure it'll grab yer attention swiftlike." Liza rolls her eyes and sighs, looking more put out than before as he claims just how often he's going to call her that. "Just do not let Dante or anyone else hear you call me that otherwise they might get it in their head to do it.." Yes, she does -NOT- want to have Squeak be her new callsign. Slush is embarrasing enough as it is! "Where are the drinks?" "Iffin' yer good I won't say anything." Juran states, with a rather wide grin. He now has something to work off of, a Pilot's pride is a dangerous thing. He reaches out and taps the large jug of corellian twister with a fingertip. "Drink 'is. S'good." He lifts it up, and pours her a full glass of it, then casually refills his own, lifting it up and taking a few sips of his own drink, letting out a slow breath. "Mmm.. Aah, s'better." Liza doesn't exactly believe Juran but shrugs it off, mentally. There's no reason why for her to make it a huge issue, after all. "Alright.." She nods in thanks to Juran before drinking the wonderful concoction down, the alcohol within then quickly wrapping her up in its warmth. "Do pirates have..." A short pause and a hiccup later, then, "...callsigns?" Juran chuckles softly. "Ahm' usually called 'You bastard' or 'Pirate scum'.. Or even.." He pauses, then lets out a quiet tirade of insults. "Also 'AAAAAAAGH!' in my spare time." He winks at the woman, and lifts up his drink, tipping it back in one swift gulp. "No, dun 'av one. Dunno what they're really used for." "Ssss'lright.." Lisa says, her day out having finally caught up with her. "Y'will get one ssssoon." Slurring her words, Liza blinks as she hears herself but that doesn't stop her from finishing her glass and demanding her 'protector' to pour her one more. Yes, she is a lightweight, that is for sure. "An.." Blinking owlishly, she leans back and looks at Juran, her expression the classic drunk 'my eyes stopped focusing' blank stare that Juran's probably very familiar with. "Oh hell. What wh...oh yesssh. Stop calling me Sssqueak." Juran smirks at the woman as she gets more and more drunk. He then casually picks himself up from his seat, walking over as he takes the jug. He refills her glass to the top, then slides his glass beside hers. Two more should probably do it, before he then sets the jug down back onto the table. "'ere. Drink up, we're goin' soon." The glasses are downed in rapid succession as Liza eyes Juran, feeling the need to finish the pitcher. Maker knows she wouldn't want good alcohol to go to waste. One they're gone, Liza stands up, bumping against the table which threatens to topple things over, the pilot managing to catch the odds and ends of glasses and such before they crash. "Yesh..time to go." She nods and then groans..yes, she's not feeling good." Juran tilts his head, watching the woman stagger around. He shakes his head, pouring another glass for himself, then another for her. He offers her the glass as he tips his own back, gulping and swallowing it down. Years of abuse have helped keep his head straight, and as he offers her the drink, he steps in closer, just incase she decides that her brain has had enough and she goes out. "Aye.. Time for you to get some sleep." Liza allows herself to be lead off, heading to parts unknown, to uncharted territory and the final frounteer..or at least to the nearest bed where the Sarian can sleep it off. It's pretty easy to tell that Liza...poor, sweet, innocent girl...is going to feel like a rancor had its way with her in one form or another when she wakes up.